


Private

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Alyssa (OFC), a fellow Avenger, is in a secret relationship with Bucky Barnes.





	Private

Alyssa felt Bucky's eyes on her all night. She didn't always catch his gaze, but she knew he was watching her.

Tony's parties were always a sea of people, and there was always at least one guy who tried to get her to dance. She always turned them down. Tonight was no different. The man stayed at Alyssa's side most of the night, talking and joking, and prodding her to dance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really prefer not to dance."

He finally relented. "Then I guess I'll have to settle for your company."

"That would be nice."

He smiled, and they talked cordially the rest of the night. It was nearly midnight when she had to stifle a yawn.

"I think I'm going to head out. It's getting late."

"Can I escort you home?"

"Thank you, but no."

"How about your number?"

She shook her head. "It was nice talking to you, though."

He extended his hand. "Same here."

She shook his hand, then headed for the exit. Her eyes locked with Bucky's long enough for her to smile at him as she left.

Inside her room in the tower, she slipped out of her heels and let her dress fall to the floor on the way to the bathroom. She adjusted the water temperature and stepped beneath the spray. She wet her hair and did a quick scrub to remove the hairspray and grime of the day, then stood and let the water wash over her face.

Bucky's arm slid around her waist and pulled her back into his body. Alyssa hummed as he kissed neck.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to give that guy a talking-to."

She chuckled. "Buck... I know you're joking, but—"

"It drives me crazy how men seem to flock to you."

"You've seen how women look at you, right? You think I haven't wanted to tear out a few eyeballs?"

Bucky grinned and turned her around.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

He kissed her, tugging on her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"I love when it's just us," he said. His metal fingers brushed the wet hair from her face.

"So do I. My favorite part of any day is being alone with you."

"No pressure."

"No expectations."

"Just us."

She yawned, and Bucky chuckled.

"Am I boring you?"

"I'm so tired."

"Then let's get to bed."

Bucky quickly washed and left Alyssa to finish. After she dried her hair, she went back into the bedroom. Bucky was in bed, all the lights out. He pulled the covers back.

"Come here."

Alyssa slid in and cuddled into him. She ran her fingers over his chest before placing a kiss there.

"Just so you know, Wanda keeps trying to set me up with someone."

"What did you tell her?"

"Not interested. She has a hard time accepting that. Apparently, she thinks he's perfect for me."

Bucky's arms tightened around her.

"But I already found my perfect guy."

"I'm far from perfect, sweetheart."

"I said 'my' perfect guy."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"You never regret falling for me?"

"Not for one second."

"You don't feel like you're missing out... having to keep it quiet?"

Alyssa sighed. "Bucky, baby, I would gladly tell every living soul who'll listen how much I love you. But I understand why you want to keep it private. I do. I get that you're not ready for the attention it would bring. I just want you. No regrets."

Bucky covered her mouth with his. His hand cupped her face and she sighed against his lips. He caressed down the length of her body, and came to rest on her waist.

He pressed his lips into her hair and took a deep breath.

"I love you, so damn much."

Alyssa wrapped her arms around him.

"Then I'm the luckiest woman on the planet."


End file.
